


Wedding Bells Pulling You To Totto Land

by Grimemeter



Category: One Piece
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Eventual Romance, F/M, Pining, Pining Katakuri, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, big mom pirates are 20 years younger, still set after marineford
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimemeter/pseuds/Grimemeter
Summary: Classic marriage for political gain with a slow burn romance.





	1. The Meeting of Two Families

The sea winds pushed hair from blanket wrapped shoulders to flow gently behind a thoughtful face. A slight sigh escapes the woman and her eyes open. Her gaze travels off the bow of the ship towards the night. The white light of the moon and a couple dozen stars can’t explain the spots of yellow glow off in the horizon. The ship's destination is in sight. A palm is placed on the woman’s shoulder, a familiar touch that she does not shy away from.

“The night air is cold and it is very late, Miss. Maybe it is time for you to retire.” 

The woman lay her head gently on the hand that was placed on her shoulder however she does not reply. Droplets of water land on the hand and silent sobs are barely heard over the waves crashing into the side of the ship. 

“Miss, please don’t be sad.” The voice was riddled with pity.

The woman removes her hand from beneath the blanket she was holding around herself to wipe her eyes. She slowly regained composure and turned towards the voice. The gently placed hand falling back to the side of the person it belonged to.

“You have been by my side for almost ten years Laura, don’t you think it’s about time you called me by my given name instead of Miss.” The women spoke with fondness.

“I’ll try but if I say it in front of others they would only see it as disrespect,” she took a pause and then whispered “(y/n).”

Laura’s mouth formed a small smile as she looked down, in return she received a beaming reaction from (y/n). The earlier sorrow wasn’t forgotten on her face, her eyes were swollen and there was red discolouration on her cheeks, but the warmth (y/n) felt interacting with Laura brought about the softening of the pain. 

“I think it’s time for us both to head to bed. It will be a big day for us all tomorrow.” (y/n) said and began walking toward the deck to get to her cabin. Laura followed close behind.

***

The ship horn blares waking (y/n) from her restless sleep. She lets out a pained groan and turns in her bed so that she is lying on her front. Ginger hair falls to cover her ears but it does little to stop the sound from penetrating. Knowing that falling back to sleep was not an option now she pulled herself out of bed.

A sleepy haze clouded her mind as she walked towards her bathroom. She pulled the mess of ginger hair into a high bun to get it out of her face. While Bracing her hands on the bathroom sink, she looked into the bathroom mirror and stared at her reflection for a moment. With sleep still in her eyes, she brought her hands up to her cheeks and slapped as hard as her hands would allow. Finally awake enough to realise what the day would entail she let out a huff before proceeding to talk to herself.

“It’s going to be okay. You are strong and you will survive this. When has a wedding ever hurt anyone?” The question made her laugh bitterly to herself. 

Years of studying history and politics make marriage an undesirable concept to (y/n). She doesn’t even have to look farther than her own parents to know that.

“I think the time for wallowing in self-pity is over now. Time to get ready to meet my future husband.” 

Laura arrives at her door to assist but like always she is instead asked to just tidy up or do anything else while (y/n) dresses behind her shoji screen. (y/n) was unsure of what was appropriate apparel for meeting her fiance but she was sure her parents would request for her to change if what she chose was improper. Not wanting to spend too much time overanalyzing dress code, she decided on a white t-shirt with flower lace lining the mid-length sleeves that were tucked into a calf length, cream pleated skirt with red and orange flowers printed into the fabric. This was a comfortable compromise between formal dress and the normal lazy attire that she would definitely prefer to be wearing. 

She looked at what she was wearing in the floor length mirror hung on the cabin wall. The idea that she would have to dress this way from now on made her heartache. She enjoyed long days spent doing nothing in her night clothes. From now on she was going to be around strangers, she would have duties to attend to, she would have a husband to cater too. The thought caused her to feel nauseous. Her life caused her to feel nauseous. Her life was soon to be the possession of someone else and there was nothing she could do to change that. 

She moved away from the mirror to not look at her own dejected appearance. It was about time to meet with her parents. The boat had surely moored by now, they would be expected her so that they could arrive ashore together. She looked at Laura who had just finished making her bed. (y/n) gestured towards her outfit to silently ask Laura for reassurance of her choice. Laura replied with a nod. (y/n) let out a breath and made her way out of the room. 

She made her way across the deck to where her parents were distracted with bicker at each other. The sight wasn’t new for (y/n) but she almost welcomed it because it was something she was so used to and soon it will be something she sees very little.

“Finally ready I see (y/n),” her mother spoke after the bickering died down. “Not very surprising for you to be late.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to take so long. It was hard trying to decide what to wear.” (y/n) said apologetically. 

“Your outfit should have been decided ahead of time.” Her mother snapped. 

(y/n)’s father looked over her thoughtfully.

“This outfit looks very nice on you. The skirt pulls in your waist and hides your weight very well. Good choice (y/n).” He says it in a caring tone pretending that what he said didn’t have a hidden insult. 

“Thank you, father.” She managed to keep in the arguments brewing within her because she knew it was a pointless fight. Her parent's words were the law for the island they lived on and there was no exception for her no matter how much she wanted to defend herself.

“We don’t want to keep Big Mom waiting so let us head to the castle.” After speaking her Father lead the way off the boat with (y/n) and her mother following. The servants and guards walked a pace behind but kept close enough to be called for if needed. 

During the walk, it was hard for (y/n) not to notice the sweet surroundings. There was a thick sugary scent from the massive amounts of candy that made up the city. Even the road was made out of peanut brittle making it sturdy gravel, it seemed a bit excessive to (y/n) but she could relate to the love of everything sweet. 

The royal party made their way to the castle door. The door itself stood fifty feet fall, a gigantic barrier that towered over (y/n)’s five foot five height. Once she passed through these doors her life would be changed forever. There was little time for (y/n) to ponder on what going through this door would mean for her, she was already being ushered in my Big Mom’s men. 

Even with the royal status, (y/n)’s family held they still had to relinquish their weapons. It made (y/n) feel bare and vulnerable. She was already walking into dangerous territory, without weapons there was no way for them to fight back if the situation escalated. However, when dealing with pirates and especially with a yonko, it is better to just do as they say. 

The group was brought to an extravagant throne room that was swarming with people. Everyone in the room paused their discussions to look at the royal party that had just entered. The silence induced by the crowd's pause was broken by a thundering voice.

“The bride has finally arrived,” the voice was coming from the person sitting on the throne, “come here girl let me have a good look at you.”

(y/n) walks the length of the room towards the throne. She walks a step ahead of the rest of her people because she knew it was her that Big Mom wanted to see. As she approached big mom she took in the sheer size of the woman. A small giant was all that came to (y/n)’s mind. She had heard rumours that big mom was born from regular humans but that seemed almost impossible with just one look at her. 

“Aren’t you pretty, a little on the fat size but a little chubb is fine in my court,” (y/n) winces at Big Mom’s Words but Big Mom ignores it and continues, “So small, if it weren’t for your devil fruit power I would worry you would break being with my son.”

Big Mom cackles at the obvious reference to the wedding consummation, that had been something (y/n) was trying with all her strength to ignore. (y/n) can’t name one thing that Big Mom has said so far that didn’t make her uncomfortable. The only thing that would make this worse was if Big Mom requested a display of (y/n)’s devil fruit.

“This devil fruit power you possess is an excellent one. I can’t wait to see it in action. Changing size must be very useful in combat, girl.” Big Mom was trying to figure out how useful you would be.

The political gain from the marriage should be enough for a solid union but it would be an added bonus if Big Mom could receive a powerful ally instead of someone who would need protecting. Deep in (y/n)’s heart, she knew that this wedding is for the better of their people, the Island of Winegate had been under constant attack since it was not under Whitebeard’s protection anymore. (y/n) couldn’t help the pain that came with being treated like an object being sold. 

“She is very strong Big Mom. She has even shown signs of being able to use conqueror's haki.” (y/n)’s father said.

“That is very interesting, King Love. She will do nicely,” Big Mom replied to (y/n)’s father but her eyes never left the princess, “ the wedding will take place in three days. Three days and then I can eat the cake!”

The crowd roared with cheers and excitement. There was a new buzz in the air as people in the throne room started to exit. (y/n) assumed it was probably for the wedding preparation. 

“Your future husband is out at the moment so the meeting will have to wait until the evening. Perospero, show our guests to their rooms. (y/n) your room is temporary so be careful not to get too comfortable ” Big mom said with a sickly wide smile.

A vibrate man with a long tongue gliding over a literal candy cane walked towards the royals. 

“This way,” Perospero spoke gesturing the group to follow.

***  
(y/n) and Laura entered the room together. They both took in the size of everything and audibly gasped at the room built for people more like Big Mom. It was a surprise to (y/n) that this room is only a temporary room, she couldn’t imagine what her real bedchamber will look like. Not that (y/n) was really enjoying the idea that she will soon be sharing a room with her husband. That line of thought was something she is trying really hard to suppress.

“(y/n) look at the size of this bed. You could fit an entire family in this bed!” Laura gazed at the four poster bed longingly. 

Laura had been sleeping in a hammock for the duration of the ship during so her back craved a bed this comfortable. (y/n) could tell what Laura was thinking so she grabbed onto her and threw them both into the bed with a laugh. The might be in different social classes but they were incredibly close and both fiercely loyal to each other. The girls giggled from their place in the large bed. It was still morning so they hadn’t been up long but (y/n) could feel herself needing a nap to calm her nerves. 

“Let us rest now and explore the castle later,” (y/n) stated before climbing up the bed to go under the covers. 

“Do you think it’s okay for me to sleep here as well?” Laura asked nervously.

“I promise I won’t tell. Now join me, these pillows are too comfortable for you to not to take a nap.” (y/n) said with her head buried in the duck feather pillow.

***

The knocking on the door woke Laura first she shot up out of bed before running to see who it was. (y/n) was a little more resistant to get up but she made the effort of looking to the door in acknowledgment of the person on the other side. 

When Laura opened the door the girls were greeted by Perospero. (y/n) quickly got out of bed and straightened out her ruffled clothes at the sight of the older male. Seeing her act this way made the man smirk but he said nothing of the improper behaviour of the princess.

“Katakuri has arrived back from his mission. He has requested to meet his lovely bride.” Perospero said.

“Okay thank you Perospero. I will get ready now, it shouldn’t take very long if you would give me a moment.” (y/n) replied.

This made Perospero Frown.

“He was very persistent and he is not a man who likes to be kept waiting,” Perospero looked more serious now, “we shall go now.”

If it wasn’t already enough for (y/n) to have to go see the man that she would basically belong to for the rest of her life, it was a real punch in the face to go straight from a nap. She knew she didn’t look her best, her hair was a mess and she had creased some of the pleats on her skirt. However, she couldn’t refuse so she walked behind Perospero as he leads her to her husband. Laura had to stay behind, it was not her place to follow (y/n) in this situation no matter how much she wanted to be there for her friend.

Perospero led (y/n) to a room and gestured for her to go in. She did as instructed, which meant that his job was done so he made is departure down the corridor. As she entered the room, (y/n) was met by an extremely tall man sitting on a pink chaise longue. He was dressed in mostly leather with a vest that exposed his tattooed torso. There was a large scarf wrapped around his neck that stopped the princess from seeing anything of the man’s head apart from his eyes and his claret coloured hair.

(y/n) thought that her excessive staring at the man might have been rude but it seemed that he also needed a moment to take in the appearance of his bride. 

“My name is Katakuri and I presume you are the one I am meant to marry?” The man asked.

“Yyes, I am (y/n) Love from Winegate.” She stutters slightly but the man’s intense gaze was proving to be a bit intimidating. 

“You look satisfactory,” Katakuri stated.

“Thank you?” (y/n) wasn’t sure how else to respond.

Katakuri looked confused at her question but then he suddenly stood, making his height as clear as possible to (y/n). He moved towards the door in a rush.

“I’ll see you at the wedding.” And after those final words, he was gone. 

The confusion that Katakuri displayed was nothing in comparison to the look (y/n) had. It took her a moment to go through the conversation to analyse everything that happened but it was such a short encounter that there was not much work with.

“I guess I’ll just go back to my room,” (y/n) said to herself.

***

The next couple of days were spent preparing the wedding and the family members being introduced. Meeting most of Big Mom’s children took up a lot of (y/n)’s time. She had hoped to spend time with Katakuri to at least get to know her fiance before they became husband and wife. However, he didn’t frequent the castles man halls and if he did appear he would soon leave. The princess considered that he might also be anxious about the wedding so he is trying to avoid her. However, the constant reminders of his strength from his siblings made (y/n) wonder if a man like Katakuri could even feel anxiety. 

The wedding is tomorrow and all the princess knows about him is that he is tall, he doesn’t like to be kept waiting and that his strength warrants a one billion Berri plus bounty. So far the idea of a happy, loving marriage is nothing but a dream.

***

It was very fortunate that (y/n) possessed a size-altering devil fruit power. She couldn’t imagine how the wedding ceremony would look with a bride walking down the aisle to a husband that is three times her size. She would look like a child next to him if she didn’t use her power and that would only make it more obvious with the fact that Katakuri was twenty-eight making the age gap between them eleven years. 

The princess would happily reach Katakuri’s height at all times but her power had a time limit that changed depending on how drastic the size change was. Her maximum height is fifty foot but she can only sustain that form for around five minutes. She has managed to get the point where she can stay at around twelve foot for five hours but it takes a lot of tole on her body. Any more than that and she would faint from exhaustion, the wedding ceremony shouldn’t last that long but she can’t be too careful, so she will wait for the last second before the wedding starts to change into that form. 

One addition to her power is that it will also take effect on the clothes she is wearing so she doesn’t have to worry about the gown not fitting her changing body. When changing into it (y/n) was almost unsure whether she wanted to risk putting the wedding dress through that. If (y/n) accidentally ruined such a beautiful gown she wouldn’t be able to forgive herself. The floral embroidery looks hand sewn into the delicate white fabric, the dress was breathtaking. It was given to (y/n) as a gift from Big Mom, she knew that she had to risk using her power on it so that she could wear it to the wedding.

The princess was feeling very agitated and anxious and Laura, who was helping her with her hair, couldn’t do anything to help. They had a few minutes before they needed to leave so Laura talked about anything and everything to distract (y/n).

These moments will be treasured by (y/n) but they had to come to an end. It was finally time for her to leave. During the walk to the main throne room (y/n) began her transformation, she found that the tall ceilings were an accommodating blessing.

When she reached the door she was met with wide-eyed gazes from the wedding ushers. She thought their staring was unnecessary, it wasn’t like she was that big compared to some of the Big Mom Pirates. She, however, had not noticed the light blushes spread across their faces.

Music was heard through the door signaling the beginning of the ceremony. The door was push open in a synchronised motion. (y/n) made her way through alone, walking at a steady pace. She asked her father to sit in the aisle beforehand, it was the one thing he let her have her way with as unhappy as it made him. The princess didn’t want to look more like she was being passed from one man to another like property. 

She couldn’t tell if the gazes were at her because of her bridal status or her drastic height change. It was probably a mixture of both. (y/n) didn’t have time to think on it much, there was someone who caught her attention more. It wasn’t until they were standing in front of each other that she could really take in the full sight of him.

Their outfits matched with his being a black tuxedo with the same embroidered, white material as her dress on his shirt and pocket square. The suit fitted him well showing off the muscles in his arms and legs. (y/n) blushed at the sight before her. She hadn't expected him to look so attractive. She had also thought that he might reveal his face to her today but the scarf had stayed.

Even with the new height (y/n) still stood about four feet shorter than Katakuri. He looked down at her with surprise in his eyes. It was possible he didn’t know of the devil fruit power that (y/n) possessed.

There was an awkward amount of staring before Big Mom herself drew the bride and grooms attention to her so that she could officiate the pair. 

The reception surprisingly didn’t last long. It also didn’t end with a kiss like a traditional ceremony would. No one but (y/n) seemed surprised by this. The wedding crowd moved into a hall to the left of the throne room. Katakuri linked his arm around (y/n)’s and guided her toward the festivities in the next room.

Even during the party, Katakuri avoided (y/n) as much as he could. He only spoke to his family members apart from a speech he made directly to his wife’s parents about protecting their daughter.

The party lasted a long time and the five hours of being twelve foot were almost up. Depending on how you look at the situation it was almost lucky that Big Mom announced to the crowd that the newlywed couple should retire to their room. Katakuri made his way toward (y/n) easily maneuvering through the vast amount of people, who were more than then willing to avoid being in his way. 

When he reached her he bent down to wrap an arm around the back of her legs. He picked her up in bridal style and all she could do was yelp in surprise before he made his way out of the hall. It wasn’t a short walk but they finally reached a door that she didn’t recognise. He kicked it open with just enough strength as to not break the door off its hinges.

The room was a lot larger than the guest room (y/n) had been staying in. The size would have been perfect for her a few moments ago but the five hours were up.  
Katakuri placed the small body gently in the center of the bed. He then proceeded to sit just beside her.

“Now we are alone I believe it is time for us to discuss some boundaries for this marriage.” This was not what (y/n) expected From Katakuri.

“What do you mean?” (y/n) asked hesitantly.

“For a start, I won’t force myself on you. I will only touch you intimately if you ask. However, we are still expected to share a room and a bed. There is no discussion there.” He said seriously.

That statement made a pink blush fill (y/n)’s cheeks but she was pleased with it. 

“Secondly, I won’t be removing my scarf so don’t ask and don’t remove it yourself. There will be consequences if that happens,” He said this with a harsher tone than before but it gets softer as he continues, “Thirdly, I would like you to begin training on your devil fruit power and this haki use I have heard about. Do you have anything to add?”

“I will have to think about it if that is okay with you?” (y/n) responds. 

“That is fine. I am very tired now. I think it is time for us to go to sleep.”

(y/n) nods but she is unsure of what to do. None of her bedclothes are in this room. She really wanted to get out of the wedding dress but she also really didn’t want to be naked right now. 

Katakuri noticed her strong gaze directed at her dress. He went to his wardrobe and pulled out an old top from his teenage years. There isn’t a better option that wouldn’t drown her in the material. He throws the top in her direction then he moves into the bathroom to clean himself up. 

(y/n) took the top and quickly changed. The fabric fell around her knees but she didn’t mind at all, it covered most of her body and that was enough. She looked toward the bathroom that her husband was in. The sugar from the ceremony made her mouth feel uncomfortable so she waited for him to finish.

The bathroom door swung open revealing Katakuri wearing nothing but his signature scarf and a pair of boxer shorts. (y/n) was heavily affected by the sight. He was so tall and he was revealing so much. The blush was a deep red and it was creeping all the way down her neck. She shuffled into the bathroom and closed the door before he could see.

Katakuri only saw (y/n) briefly but the way his top hung on her body made the tips of his ears turn a faint pink. He shook his head and moved to get into bed.

(y/n) came out of the bathroom a few minutes later to find Katakuri already asleep and snoring. She silently got into the bed next to him, trying hard not to wake him. She kept her distance, which was easy when the bed was the size of her old bedroom.


	2. Hot and Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reader's part seems more like an OC but never mind.

A warm glow seeped through the balcony window, it caused (y/n) to arouse from sleep slightly. She noticed the pressure of a hand resting on her midriff. Not yet ready to wake, she ignored the hand deciding it was a comfortable presence. Instead of getting up she placed her own hand gently on the one on her stomach and drifted back to sleep.

***

Katakuri woke up and looked at their joint hands with confusion. Her hand was so petite compared to his. He swiftly removed his hand and got ready for the day in his usual leather attire.

***

(y/n) got up an hour or so later with a gentle nudge from Laura. She had obviously let herself in; the princess had overslept and Laura had to see that she was okay. The worry was present on her handmaid's face.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that I’m fine” (y/n) insisted.

“Are you sure? You can talk to me if something bad happened. I will always listen.” Laura said with a stutter from the sobs that started to form in her throat.

“He didn’t touch me if that what's you’re asking.”

“Oh thank god,” Laura let of a sigh that only led (y/n) to raise her eyebrow, “he’s just so big.”

The princess could relate to Laura’s words. Big Mom made the thought appear quite frequently in her mind since they first spoke. However, the original fear had subsided with after her first night spent with her husband.

“Laura it’s okay. He said that it would be my choice if that happened and even if it did, I could quite easily change to a size that suits his better.”

“I guess… I still don’t like it.”

“Let’s just not think about it. Let’s talk about the plan for the day instead. Please tell me there is nothing that is too time-consuming?” (y/n) said hopefully.

“Unfortunately, your parents would like to make their way back to Winegate today so you will have to see them off.” All (y/n) could do in response to Laura was let out a groan. It was exactly what she didn’t want to hear.

(y/n) rolled over into the bed in a blatant display of annoyance. She pushed her face into her pillow taking a deep inhale while mentally preparing for her parents. A small feeling of comfort came from the sweet but masculine scent that lingered in the bed linens. Not wanting to think too deeply about it, (y/n) dragged herself out of bed and made her way to the castle entryway. She was soon greeted by her parents and their whole royal ensemble.

“Mother, father, leaving so soon?” (y/n) questioned.

“Well, everything is arranged here. We will also need to get back to Winegate to make sure your sister has everything under control.” The princess couldn’t help but feel bitter at her mother’s words. While (y/n) and all her other sisters had been married off, the baby of the family stayed safely locked away at home.

“Hopefully, we can visit you soon or you could come and visit us,” her father suggested, “if your husband allows of course.”

(y/n) thought that maybe visiting home could be a term for her’s and Katakuri’s relationship. As much as her family situation isn’t perfect, she doesn’t want to be completely cut off from them. It was lucky that Laura had agreed to stay with her in Totto Land, being a stranger to this place would be worse if she didn’t know anyone well.

“I would like that.” The realisation that she wouldn’t be near her family finally kicked in.  
“We’d better go. The ship will be setting sail soon, we don’t want to get caught up in the forecasted storm,” Her mother said, “we love you, (y/n). See you soon.” 

Final hugs and goodbyes were made before the group headed out towards the port. The castle doors were sealed, the princess turned to head back to her chamber but she bumped into a solid mass of muscles. She took a step back and apologised but she was met with a wide Cheshire grin. A grin that she recognised from her wedding party.

“So soon out of the wedding bed, poor game on Katakuri’s part I bet.” The man laughed out.

“Leave her alone Cracker. Katakuri can do as he pleases. I’m sure he wouldn’t want you playing with his toy.” This voice came from a tall woman, she was quite obviously part of the long leg tribe.

“Oh smoothie, I just wanted to tease her a little.” Cracker put on a fake pout.

“I’m sorry I must be getting back to my room,” (y/n) muttered in a small voice.  
She walked around Cracker’s dense form not before hearing him talk with Smoothie.

“She looks so flustered when she’s nervous. It’s so cute.”

“That I can agree with,” Smoothie replied.

***

When (y/n) got back to her room, she quickly closed the door behind her. Moving to lean her back against the wood, she lets out a deep sigh.

“What is wrong with me?” she says to herself, “I couldn’t even talk back.”  
She pushed off the door and started to pace the length of the room while looking down at the floor.

“That was so embarrassing.”

Forehead met stone in an irritated, repeated movement. (y/n)’s focus remained on the wall she was banging her head against. While muttering about her shameful self, she didn’t realise the door opening. Katakuri was outstandingly agile.

“Is something troubling you, (y/n)?” An eyebrow raised, slightly unimpressed.  
Warmth floods (y/n)’s face. Caught like a deer in headlights.

“What? No. I’m fine. I’m good. Is there something troubling you, maybe?” (y/n) babbled.  
Katakuri tilted his head to the side and blinked more than he needed to. The pair stared at each other, letting the atmosphere thicken with an unbearable silence.

“I am okay too.” Katakuri broke the silence but the uncomfortable feeling stayed put.  
“Good, um. What were you up to this morning?”

Casual small talk was normally something (y/n) could do well but something about her sixteen foot, basically a stranger, husband made it quite difficult.

“As the minister of flour, I have to make sure the wheat fields are producing enough to keep up with Totto Land’s needs,” Katakuri stated.

“Oh, so you tend to the wheat crops.”

“No. I’m not some menial labourer. I’m in charge of production and personnel.”

When both people are inept in small talk, it doesn’t make for fruitful conversation. Silence took over again but was soon broken again.

“I came here for a reason,” Katakuri seemed annoyed at himself for getting distracted, “I want to discuss how we can harness your abilities, particularly your Haki.”

“What do you want to know?” (y/n) questioned.

“Let’s start with how your devil fruit power works. I understand that you can increase size but how much?”

(y/n) went on to described the height restrictions and how long she can maintain each state.

“Interesting. What about haki?”

“Well, I have never been able to use observation or armament haki.” (y/n) sounded disappointed as she spoke.

“Your father told Mama that you had used conquerors haki, is that a lie?” Katakuri seemed unimpressed.

“I promise you that he wasn’t lying but I was only able to use it once and that was over a year ago. Since then I haven’t used it at all.”

“What do you mean just once?”

“It was a fluke. I was angry and it just happened,” (y/n) looked down while shifting her weight from foot to foot, “I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“I see,” Katakuri seemed contemplative for a moment, “tomorrow we shall start your training to see if you can bring out your power.”

Katakuri made his way to the bedroom door but his hulking frame paused as he grabbed for the handle.

“We will meet in the Seducing woods at two in the afternoon,” Katakuri stated, “don’t be late.”

With his last words, he was gone, leaving (y/n) alone in their room. She made a pained groan at the idea of physical exertion. In her mind, she knew this would happen when she married into a pirate family however that didn’t make it any easier to deal with.

***

The rest of (y/n)’s afternoon was spent in the castle’s kitchen. Since Laura had moved from Winegate with (y/n) she wanted a job that wouldn’t consist of her just being the princesses handmaid. (y/n) was all for it, she wanted to see her friend succeed. Where is better to learn to cook and have a job as a chef than in the land of abundant food.

While Laura worked kneading the dough, (y/n) kept her company. They talked about this and that, Laura’s new job and (y/n)’s new marital situation. As royalty, the princess could eat whenever she felt like it so she ate her dinner with Laura.

The conversation between friends lasted quite a while. It was approaching midnight when (y/n) realised that it probably wasn’t the right behaviour of a royal wife. She promptly made her way back to her room after saying her goodbyes to Laura. 

The newlywed couple was asleep by ten the night before it was so late now, she didn’t want to wake him if he was asleep. She turned the doorknob and pushed the door open in a slow calculated movement. Unexpected Light poured through the opened door. Katakuri must have still been awake.

(y/n) walked into the room to see Katakuri lying down over the blankets in only his boxers and scarf. His eyebrows were drawn together and his arms laid crossed against his chest.

“Where have you been? It’s midnight.” The man questioned petulantly.

“Sorry Katakuri, I was talking with Laura and I lost track of time.” While talking, (y/n) collected bedclothes to wear from her newly transferred luggage.

“Who is Laura?” Katakuri spoke, his mood souring.

“She is a dear friend, who came with me from Winegate, she works in the kitchens here now.” (y/n) showed how proud of her friend she was with her voice, however, she failed to notice the man’s brooding.

Katakuri’s eyebrows knitted together tighter. He looked as if he was about to talk but there was a sudden sound of thunder that made him pause. The princess’s reaction was less passive, she let out a startled yelp.

“The storm was meant to be farther out at sea..” (y/n)’s complaints were directed at herself more than Katakuri. Hearing another bang of thunder has her retreating to the bathroom, she needed to change for bed anyway.

It was normal for the princess to get jittery at the loud sounds of a thunderstorm. When you are so high up in the castle, the noises that the storm bring seem to be amplified. The sound was easier to handle in the bathroom that (y/n) was changing clothes in but she knew she had to go back at some point.

The light was now turned off in the room, the dark adding to the shaky steps she made to the where she would be sleeping. She crawled into her side of the bed. Katakuri moved from lying on his back to having his back facing her. His back radiated a comforting heat that in (y/n)’s vulnerability seemed very inviting. It was almost subconscious that she gravitated towards him. The distracting storm made her unaware of Katakuri’s attempts to move away. In fact, it only made her chase his heat more.

Katakuri could feel her shaking so he gave in. He let out a huff through his scarf and turned his body completely over. A small body became wrapped in a large body. An arm layover her side, pushing her into his chest. Neither needed to say anything. The weight of his arm calmed the nervous reaction from the storm, almost grounding her emotions.  
They were both lulled to sleep surrounded by each other.

***

There was something tickling the side (y/n)’s face and neck as she woke. After blinking a few times, she noticed it was the soft fabric of Katakuri’s scarf that had become a pillow under her. Becoming more aware of her surroundings she noticed half her body was sprawled across Katakuri’s chest. Her leg was resting over his naked abdomen and her hand was sandwiched between his chest and scarf. A shade of pink filled her cheeks. Lifting her head to see if Katakuri was awake, she realised that he was already watching her.

Abruptly he got up, forcing (y/n) to tumble onto the bed completely. The confusion made her stay in place as he avoided her gaze to get ready for the new day. Once he donned his usual attire, he was at the door ready to leave.

“I’m going to the fields. I will see you at two.” With his eyes still averted, he took off down the hallway.

A pang of hurt filled (y/n)’s chest, she didn’t understand how or why he could go from being so warm towards her to so cold. Not letting herself dwell on it, she got ready for the day. 

Afternoon training called for comfortable attire with enough room to move. She wasn’t going to miss the opportunity to wear baggy, tracksuit bottoms.

***

(y/n)’s day was filled with nothing interesting, much to her surprise. Initially, she thought she wouldn’t be given a moment of peace but it couldn’t be any different. Everyone in the castle had a job to do and none of those jobs require (y/n). It almost made her feel out of place, even Laura had a way to spend her time.

Before two, when she needed to meet Katakuri, she spends most of her day familiarising herself with the complicated layout of the castle. Normally she is not one for unnecessary physical activity but she needs to get used to it eventually; Katakuri’s training might become a regular pastime.

***

When the image of training came into (y/n)’s head she saw herself weight training, testing the limits of her quirk through endurance or she even hoped for some kind of meditation. However, what she really got was a one on one, hand to hand fight with the second in command to a pirate empress.

In all fairness, Katakuri had given himself a handicap by not using his own devil fruit power or haki. (y/n) was also able to match his height making the fight slightly more even. There was a small feeling inside (y/n) that made her think that he was still a formidable opponent that could beat her. It wasn’t that she thought of herself as weak, it was more that she could sense an aura around him that oozed strength and control. A power that at that moment she couldn’t compare to.

In the two hours (y/n) spent in the Seducing woods, she fought many battles with Katakuri but she struggles to make him even break a sweat. It wasn’t until the final fight that she gained any kind of upper hand. She managed to connect her right fist with his ribcage causing him to jolt back. That attack gave her newfound confidence; she couldn’t hold back the smirk that formed on her face. She wasn’t one for hiding her emotions especially when she was enjoying herself.

Katakuri easily regained his composure and when back on the defensive. The pair wrestled until (y/n) lost her footing sending them both to the floor, the sheer height and weight of there bodies made the earth beneath them shake. Not put off by the fall, Katakuri took the new opportunity to pin (y/n)’s arms on either side of her head. The length of his body on top of hers to keep her pinned in place.

“I win,” Katakuri said smugly.

“You got me.” (y/n) couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. She found that she really enjoyed the fighting.

Katakuri looked down at her with an unreadable emotion in his eyes. It was hard to tell what he was thinking when a scarf always obscured half his face. He seemed to snap out of his train of thought. The pressure on (y/n)’s body was completely taken away, Katakuri had gotten up as soon as he had checked the time on his pocket watch.

“Well done. We shall be training again at this time from now on. I must go now.” And after his abrupt comments, he was gone.

(y/n) watched after him. He had left at the same time the day before, maybe he had to go to the fields again. Not thinking too much about it, (y/n) pulled herself off the ground and dusted herself off. There was no reason for her to stay in the forest now so she just walked at a leisurely pace back to her room.

***

Katakuri made his way back to there room an hour or so after he suddenly left. The princess was reading on a sofa when he came in with a surprisingly bright mood. This didn’t imply that he was normally mad, it was more than he just seemed to glare too much. Now he eyes seemed less intimidating but they also looked almost happy. There was a slight crinkle of the skin in the corner of his eyes, it was a look she hadn’t seen on him before. This made her curious.

“If you don’t mind me asking, where did you go after my training today?” (y/n) asked innocently.

He seemed at a loss for words for a moment.

“That is none of your concern.” He replied defensively.

From that point on, the atmosphere in the room became cold and awkward. (y/n) tried to brush off his attitude by reading again but her brain couldn’t concentrate. Her mind was swimming with questions: What had made him so happy? Who had made him so happy? Why was he so secretive about it? Why do I care?

With that last question, she realised that it really wasn’t her business and that Katakuri’s activities shouldn’t really bother her. However, they really did. She knew that she would internalise it and make it seem more than it was but she couldn’t help herself she was a very curious person.

Her mind even wondered too whether he was seeing other women. She didn’t know how to feel about that. He seemed so happy after he came back and he had been gone for a long time. On one hand, she couldn’t blame him for going elsewhere when this was a strictly political marriage but on the other, she almost felt betrayed. Adultery was something that didn’t sit well with her, she had seen how it ruins relationships. This also leads to the question of whether she and Katakuri have any kind of relationship at all. A big proportion of the time, he shows no emotion towards her at all and every other time he seems angry. She has experienced some kindness from him but that could just be a moral obligation.

A deep insecurity tormented (y/n) as she pretended to be reading. She was thinking too much and too deeply. It was still early evening but she felt the need to sleep. Wanting to get into bed as soon as possible, she quickly got into her night close and brushed her teeth.

Katakuri didn’t say anything of her actions as he sat at the table looking at some documents. He couldn’t help his eyes from straying to the small woman curled up in their massive shared bed, under a thick duvet.


End file.
